


Trance

by letmedie



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Lavender Town, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, this is the only serious piece i have so far and it’s not even that great but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmedie/pseuds/letmedie
Summary: Silver tries to battle Team Rocket by himself - in Lavender Town. He starts to realize that maybe he can't do anything by himself.





	Trance

“Silver, where are y —”  
“Don’t follow me this time, got it?” Silver glared at his companion. “I’ll come back when I’m done. Don’t ask.”  
“But -”  
“Don’t, Gold.”

It was barely dawn. Gold and Silver had shared a hotel room the previous night, and Silver swore to all things holy that it was only to save money. He put on a jacket and pulled up the hood, then grabbed a bag. He looked behind him to see Gold was already falling back asleep. Perfect.  
He went down to the lobby and no one else was there. Safe to sneak away.  
The boy carefully examined the Pokéball in the palm of his hand. He then tossed it up. “ _Honchkrow, fly_!” He grasped onto a hooked talon. “To Lavender Town.”  
  
Silver dropped down on one knee. As soon as he was on the ground he felt his stomach knot. Everything about it was eerie. It was indescribable. Everything about Lavender Town made it feel like it didn’t even belong in this dimension. The trainer was shaking, but tried to ignore it for the sake of his dignity.  
He pushed his way through the fog until he could see it from a distance. The Pokémon Tower. Two men in all black stood in front. Silver raised an eyebrow. “Grave robbing? That’s a new low, even for my father’s team,” he muttered to himself.  
He crawled on all fours until he was close enough to his targets. “Now!” He threw forth his Weavile.  
The first grunt sent out a Victreebel, then the second a Weezing.  
“Blizzard!”  
The opposing Pokémon were frozen solid.  
The two grunts reached their hands out, but Silver ducked. “I’ll save you two for later,” he said, calling back his Weavile and slipping past them.  
  
No grunts on the first floor. He let himself take everything in. The room was cold, and he had to suppress a voice in his head telling him to run away. He wove his way around the gravestones, trying not to look too long. Silver felt cold and empty by time he reached the staircase.  
Treading quietly, he couldn’t help but glance back after every step he took. Words could not capture the sense of paranoia and impending doom he felt.  
When he reached the top of the staircase, he felt an icy hand grip his wrist. He gasped and jumped back. Dammit! No one was there. He pulled himself forward once more. From across the second floor, he could see about four or five Team Rocket grunts. No big deal, he told himself. He let out his Weavile once again. “C’mon.”  
He met eyes with the first woman there. “What do you think you’re doing here, kid? Stay out of our business.” She sent out Ekans.  
Not even evolved. Easy.  
“Venoshock!”  
Weavile avoided its opponent’s attack. “Night slash,” Silver commanded. A critical hit.  
“Acid spray!”  
“Ice beam!”  
“Leer!”  
“Beat up!”  
“Ekans, return!” The Rocket grunt pouted. “This is going to look bad if my boss catches word,” she grumbled. “I’ll let you pass if you don’t say anything, got it?”  
The boy forced a smirk. “How about a little incentive, huh?”  
“Fine, take this.” She handed him what looked like a pair of binoculars. “It’s the Silph Scope. Only with this, can you identify the ghosts of Pokémon.”  
Silver took it and silently shifted past. One down, three to go. The rest of the battles went by quickly. Of course, as per usual, Team Rocket grunts were easy to defeat.

When he made it to the next set of stairs, he reached a hand out to the railing, but jerked back quickly because it was scorching hot. “ _What the hell,_ ” he muttered. He shook his head and kept going, but began treading more cautiously.  
_Don’t panic, don’t panic_. He spotted only one vague figure on the next floor. Not again.  
Silver paced forward. There was no way to sneak around. He reached to call on his Totodile, but froze in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice.

“You again, Silver.”  
Silver glared. He did not even know how to feel. _Anger? Fear? Hate? Panic?_ Not again, not again. He forced himself to focus. Shakily, he called out for Totodile. It had to finish here.  
“You really think you can defeat me here? In Lavender Town?” The Masked Man looked down at the boy. “You won't have power for long.” He sent out Gastly.  
Silver tried to turn back but was forced into a trance. His knees began to buckle underneath him. He fell to the ground.  
“The traitor thinks he can get by so easily,” The Masked Man grumbled. “Not this time.”  
Silver was unable to respond.  
“You're under my control again. There is nothing you can do to stop me.”  
He was conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings, but that was all he could manage. Attempts to move were completely futile. He couldn't even freak out; he could only stand there at the mercy of his foe.  
Silver slid across the floor, closer to the Masked Man. He no longer had control. He couldn't even scream for help.  
Slowly, his consciousness began drifting even farther. The room around him went black.

-  
“Good god,” Silver grunted. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to realize he was on the ground, but not far from the Pokémon Center. “Ah, god, what the hell happened…” he muttered. He noted the eerie feeling of the atmosphere. Still stuck in Lavender Town.  
As soon as the boy stumbled to his feet, he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion and shame. “I can't go back,” he admitted to himself. He then looked up at the Pokémon Tower, his stomach twisting.  
Maybe he wasn't as strong as he had thought; maybe he couldn't do everything alone. He turned his back from the tower. It's nothing.  
“Honchkrow, fly.”

-  
“Jesus, Silver, I don't mean to be rude, but you look like you just came back from the dead.” First comment when he came to the hotel room again.  
Silver rolled his eyes. “Been in here all day?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you to come back so we can check out of here together. Where on earth were you?”  
“Nowhere.”  
“Stop gritting your teeth, man, what happened?” Gold looked Silver directly in the eyes. “Come on, Silv, you look rough.”  
“It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Don't talk to me. You’d just get in my way.” Silver folded his arms and started to walk out, but Gold put a hand on his shoulder causing him to stiffen. He turned around to stare at Gold.  
“You can't deal with everything by yourself, you know. You gotta talk, man.”  
“I don't know what happened.”  
“Dude, come here.” Gold embraced Silver, but Silver didn't move. His arms were still at his side, but he let his head rest on Gold’s shoulder. What the hell was this? Gold pulled back. “Silv, are you crying?”  
“Am I _what_?”  
Gold traced his fingers on Silver’s face. “It's okay, bro, I'm here.”  
Silver blinked away tears quickly, trying to act like it was nothing. But his voice broke when he spoke. “Why, though? Why do you stick around? You never even liked me. I don't have friends.”  
“I -”  
“Never mind, shut up. Forget it.” Silver began to reach for the door, but Gold grabbed his wrist.  
“Silv… you know you're my best friend, don't you? Come on, what happened?”  
“I'm your best friend? You're being serious?” Silver leaned awkwardly close to Gold’s face. “We are best friends?” He then turned and sat back on the hotel bed, eyes still on his partner. “Okay.”  
Gold sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “Of course we’re best friends. What happened, dude?”  
Silver sighed. He gave in. “I went to Lavender Town. I got a message on my Pokégear that Team Rocket was causing trouble there. I tried to take them on by myself. I was fine until I saw him again.”  
“Who'd ya see?”  
“The Masked Man. I don't know what even happened. I woke up in the middle of town, on the ground. I couldn't do anything. I just came back after that.”  
“So Team Rocket’s still there, yeah?”  
Silver nodded.  
Gold stood up abruptly and grinned with excitement at his partner. “You don't have to face them alone. Maybe, the two of us can defeat them together!”  
“You'd go with me?”  
“In a heartbeat, Silv! We can be a team, huh? We've travelled so much as a pair; we may as well work together!”

Silver raised an eyebrow at Gold. “Heh, maybe we can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in forever so here was a little one shot! comments are appreciated :)
> 
> \- keep in mind, this was written before i finished the gsc arc and it's kind of a mix between gameverse and pokespe
> 
> * new note, this is old as shit


End file.
